1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic ink, having the features of lightweight, thinness, and compactness, is a reflective display without backlight. The use of electronic ink saves the cost of backlight unit, and does not harm the user's eyes even after a long duration of reading. Thus, electronic ink is particularly suitable for reading purpose. Besides, electronic ink is flexible and can be bent over like paper.
As electronic ink is very thin (the thickness is only about 1.2 mm), its strength is poor and its mechanical properties such as resistance to pressure and toughness are yet to be improved. As there is not limit in the development and advance in technology, how to manufacture a thinner and robust display device to bring about more convenience to people's everyday life has become a focus to the manufacturers.